Main Page
The Bureau of Meteorology is an Executive Agency of the Government of Australia. The institution provides weather services to Australia as well as surrounding areas. It is now the main provider of weather forecasts, warnings and observations to the Australian public. Tropical Cyclone Warning Centres The Bureau of Meteorology also has three Tropical Cyclone Warning Centre (TCWC) offices that are located in Perth, Darwin and Brisbane. Each TCWC serves to track and forecast tropical cyclones within their area of responsibility. The TCWC in Perth tracks all cyclones located between 90˚E and 125˚E, covering the south-eastern parts of the Indian Ocean. The TCWC in Darwin tracks cyclones located between 125˚E and 141˚E, covering an area which consists of the Timor Sea, Arafura Sea, Banda Sea and the western Gulf of Carpentaria. The TCWC in Brisbane tracks cyclones located between 141˚E and 160˚E, covering the eastern Gulf of Carpentaria and the Coral Sea. View Edit Recent Tropical Photos Below are some of the recent photos that have been uploaded to the Hurricane Wikia: Hurricane Hall of Fame Below is the list of inductees into Hurricane Wiki's Forum:Hurricane Hall of Fame. The years do not represent the year the hurricanes existed but rather the "class" they belonged to during induction. Hurricane Wiki has been running an annual Hurricane Hall of Fame, where the community votes on storms to be inducted into the hall of fame. Atlantic List: 2004= *1886 Indianola Hurricane - August, 1886 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1893_Sea_Islands_hurricane Sea Islands Hurricane - August, 1893] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1893_Cheniere_Caminada_hurricane Chenier Caminada Hurricane - October, 1893] (automatic inductions in bold) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1900_Galveston_hurricane Great Galveston Hurricane - September, 1900] *Great Miami Hurricane - September, 1926 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1928_Okeechobee_hurricane Lake Okeechobee Hurricane - September, 1928] *Labor Day Hurricane - September, 1935 *Great New England Hurricane - September, 1938 *Hurricane Carol - August, 1954 *Hurricane Hazel - October, 1954 *Hurricane Audrey - June, 1957 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Donna Hurricane Donna - September, 1960] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Betsy Hurricane Betsy - September, 1965] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Camille Hurricane Camille - August, 1969] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Agnes Hurricane Agnes - June, 1972] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Fifi Hurricane Fifi - September, 1974] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_David Hurricane David - Aug/Sep, 1979] *Hurricane Allen - August, 1980 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Gilbert Hurricane Gilbert - September, 1988] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Hugo Hurricane Hugo - September, 1989] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Andrew Hurricane Andrew - August, 1992] *Hurricane Opal - October, 1995 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Mitch Hurricane Mitch - October, 1998] *Hurricane Floyd - September, 1999 |-| 2005= *Last Island Hurricane - August, 1856 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1899_San_Ciriaco_hurricane San Ciriaco Hurricane - August, 1899] *Grand Isle Hurricane - September, 1909 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1930_Dominican_Republic_hurricane Santo Domingo Hurricane - September, 1930] *Great Atlantic Hurricane - September, 1944 *Fort Lauderdale Hurricane - September, 1947 *Hurricane Dog - September, 1950 *Hurricane Janet - September, 1955 *Hurricane Carla - September, 1961 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Flora Hurricane Flora - October, 1963] *Hurricane Inez - Sep/Oct, 1966 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Beulah Hurricane Beulah - September, 1967] *Halloween Nor'easter (aka "The Perfect Storm") - October, 1991 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Georges Hurricane Georges - September, 1998] *Hurricane Isabel - September, 2003 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Charley Hurricane Charley - August, 2004] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Frances Hurricane Frances - September, 2004] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Ivan Hurricane Ivan - September, 2004] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Jeanne Hurricane Jeanne - September, 2004] |-| 2006= *New York Hurricane - August, 1893 *Florida Keys Hurricane - October, 1906 *1915 Galveston Hurricane - August, 1915 *Atlantic Gulf Hurricane - September, 1919 *Hurricane Able - May, 1951 *Groundhog Day Storm - February, 1952 *Hurricane Alice II - December, 1954 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Diane Hurricane Diane - August, 1955] *Hurricane Hattie - October, 1961 *Hurricane Faith - Aug/Sep, 1966 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Frederic Hurricane Frederic - September, 1979] *Hurricane Gordon - November, 1994 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Allison Tropical Storm Allison - June, 2001] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Katrina Hurricane Katrina - August, 2005] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Rita Hurricane Rita - September, 2005] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Wilma Hurricane Wilma - October, 2005] |-| 2007= *Great Hurricane - October, 1780 (*by special exemption) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1821_Norfolk_and_Long_Island_hurricane Great American Hurricane - September, 1821] (via Historical Electorate in italics) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Havana_Hurricane_of_1846 Great Havana Hurricane - October, 1846] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1870_Atlantic_hurricane_season#Hurricane_Six San Marcos Hurricane - October, 1870] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1875_Atlantic_hurricane_season#Hurricane_Three Great Indianola Hurricane - September, 1875] *1881 Savannah-Carolina Hurricane - August, 1881 *1908 March Hurricane - March, 1908 *Great Mexican Hurricane - August, 1909 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1931_Belize_hurricane National Day Hurricane - September, 1931] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1932_Cuba_hurricane Great Cuban Hurricane - November, 1932] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1934_Central_America_hurricane 1934 Central America Hurricane - June, 1934] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1935_Caribbean_hurricane#Hurricane_Five 1935 Caribbean Hurricane - October, 1935] *1944 Cuba-Florida Hurricane - October, 1944 *Hurricane Eloise - September, 1975 |-| 2008= *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1810-1819_Atlantic_hurricane_seasons#1813_Atlantic_hurricane_season 1813 West Indian Hurricane - August, 1813] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1820-1829_Atlantic_hurricane_seasons#III._Santa_Ana_hurricane Santa Ana Hurricane - July, 1825] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Barbados_hurricane Great Caribbean Hurricane - August, 1831] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1867_San_Narciso_Hurricane San Narciso Hurricane - October, 1867] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1869_Saxby_Gale Saxby's Gale - October, 1869] *Straits of Florida Hurricane - September, 1888 *New Orleans Hurricane - September, 1915 *La Habana Hurricane - October, 1926 *Hurricane Hilda - September 1955 *Hurricane Joan - October, 1988 *Cyclone Catarina - March, 2004 (*by special exemption) |-| 2009= *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Gustav Hurricane Gustav - Aug/Sep, 2008] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Ike Hurricane Ike - September, 2008] *(Note: There was no election in 2009. Gustav and Ike both qualified for automatic induction and therefore did not have to be voted in.) Notes: Before 2007, the Hall of Fame was much less organized. The number of storms elected each year varied. When I compiled the Excel file, I broke it into ten storms elected per year for 2004-2006. I actually started the five storm per year format in 2006, but retroactively pushed it to ten to deal with overflow from the first two years. I also added the Historical Electorate in 2007. The only pre-1875 storm elected before 2007 was the Last Island Hurricane (1856). The automatic inductions were in no particular order and inducted as I found them. The last pre-2004 automatics were inducted in 2008. Note that before 2007, the Two Seasons Rule was not in effect; the required gap was instead just one season. However, Hurricane Isabel was the only storm to be elected after just one season. In 2010, the cost criteria for automatic induction was raised from $5 billion to $10 billion. This has no effect on the storms already in but rather was intended to make it more difficult for contemporary storms to gain induction automatically. Hurricane Gustav was the last storm to gain automatic induction with less than $10 billion worth of damage ($6.6 billion). |-| 2010-2012= You can vote for this year's inductees here. East Pacific List: 2007= *San Diego Hurricane - October, 1858 *Encinitas Tropical Storm - September, 1939 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1959_Mexico_hurricane 1959 Mexico Hurricane - October, 1959] *Hurricane Tara - November, 1961 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Liza Hurricane Liza - October, 1976] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Paul Hurricane Paul - September, 1982] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Iniki Hurricane Iniki - September, 1992] *Hurricane Ismael - September, 1995 *Hurricane Linda - September, 1997 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Pauline Hurricane Pauline - October, 1997] |-| 2008= *1943 Mazatlan Hurricane - October, 1943 *Hurricane Kathleen - September, 1976 *Hurricane Iwa - November, 1982 *Hurricane Tico - October, 1983 *Hurricane Kenna - October, 2002 Note: The criteria for automatic induction in the East Pacific are 1,000 deaths and/or $2 billion in damage (pre-2004 storms adjusted to 2004 inflation). According to my HOF records, Pauline was inducted automatically, however does not appear to meet the criteria. The reason for this is unclear. It is possibly the result of an erroneous damage figure. Tropical Cylcone Climatology Areas of Tropical Cyclonegenesis Cumulative Averages for ATL and EPAC Atlantic Cumulative Yearly Average (1966-2009).gif|Atlantic Cumulative Average|linktext=This image shows the yearly cumulative curve of storms in the Atlantic basin East Pacific Cumulative Average (1971-2009).gif|East Pacific Cumulative Average|linktext=This image shows the yearly cumulative curve of storms in the East Pacific basin Current Images The use of hosting external images is restricted on Wikia. As such links rather than images are provided for your convenience below: *Wunderground Tropical Map *Tropical Floater Images *2012 Satellite Archive *NOAA Environmental Visualization Laboratory Tropical Reference Material *CIMSS Tropical Cyclone Page *Tropical Weather at Wunderground *Navy/NRL Tropical Cyclones *Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) Tropical Page *Joint Typhoon Warning Center *Australian Bureau of Meteorology Tropical Page *Reconaissance Archive *The National Hurricane Center's ATCF Files